Minuit moins dix
by Julie014
Summary: Les rapports de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger n'ont jamais été simples, et ils le sont moins que jamais maintenant qu'ils ont grandi. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'au cours d'un bal masqué ... HISTOIRE COMPLETE
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowling. Je n'écris pas pour gagner de l'argent, mais uniquement pour mon plaisir et celui de mes (éventuels) lecteurs.  
  
Résumé : Ceci est une histoire d'amour, entre Ron et Hermione, avec quelques allusions Harry/Ginny, alors si vous aimez pas ce couple, vous risquez d'être déçus ... Sinon, ben, vous verrez bien si vous aimez.  
  
Si c'est le cas, pensez à me le faire savoir, pour me donner le courage de continuer ! Alors, si vous aimez, reviewez !!!  
  
Maintenant, place à l'histoire.  
  
MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Minuit moins dix, salle commune des Gryffondors, Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.  
  
Une jeune fille se tenait sur un canapé rouge et or, au milieu d'une grande salle vide, également rouge et or, bordée de belles boiseries sombres, et décorée de tableaux endormis. La salle était meublée de grandes tables en bois brillant, entourées de chaises, et de confortables fauteuils rouges. Un bon feu flambait dans l'immense cheminée encastrée dans l'un des murs, et deux escaliers parallèles partaient du fond de la salle.  
  
La jeune fille était totalement absorbée dans sa lecture, du moins était-ce ce qui paraissait au premier abord. En réalité, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, et ne prêtait plus la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.  
  
Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard, une longue robe noire sur une jupe plissée bleue foncée, un chemisier blanc et un gilet bleu, et la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, Gryffondor. Elle était de taille moyenne, ses cheveux châtains embroussaillés encadraient un joli visage éclairé de deux immenses yeux bruns plein de douceur. Enfin, pleins de douceur, habituellement, car pour l'heure, ils étincelaient de colère.  
  
' Comment peut-il être aussi ... aussi ... immature, stupide, aveugle !!! J'ai jamais rencontré de garçon aussi stupide ... sauf peut-être Grabbe ... et Goyle ... et Malefoy ... et ... bon, d'accord, il n'est pas stupide. Mais il reste immature et aveugle. Et crétin. D'accord, c'est pas tout à fait de sa faute, c'est de son âge. Quoi que ... Harry n'est pas immature. Mais tout le monde ne peut pas vivre ce qu'il a vécu. Je le souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi ! Enfin bref, ne nous écartons pas du sujet ... Je le hais, je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Mais ça va être difficile, vu qu'on est dans la même maison, qu'on suit les même cours, et qu'on est amis ... Qu'on était amis ... Non, qu'on est amis ... '  
  
Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard, ne lisait pas, contrairement à ses habitudes, mais elle pensait à sa dernière dispute en date avec Ronald Weasley, son soi-disant ami.  
  
Treize heures trente, Bibliothèque, Poudlard.  
  
« - Allez viens Hermione, on va faire un tour dehors, il fait beau, pour une fois ...  
  
- Non, Ron, je ne viens pas me promener ! Je te rappelle qu'on passe nos ASPICS dans deux mois, et qu'ils détermineront tout notre avenir. Alors je n'irais pas me promener, et vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant, toi et Harry. Vous avez besoin de réviser, tous les deux, sinon vous ne réussirez jamais vos examens. Et ...  
  
- Non, ça va, arrête là. J'ai l'impression d'entendre MacGonagall !  
  
- Merci, répondit Hermione, secrètement blessée. Au moins, je sais ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, c'est l'essentiel.  
  
- C'est ça, prends ton air pincé, tu lui ressembles de plus en plus.  
  
- Et toi tu ressembles de plus en plus à un crétin. Mais non, je suis bête, tu ES un crétin !  
  
- C'est toujours mieux que d'être frigide.  
  
- Qu ... quoi ?  
  
- Ben oui, c'est quand, la dernière fois que tu as été avec un individu de sexe masculin, à l'exception d'un prof ou de tes chers bouquins ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir. Ca devait être ton Vikki ! Ca fait déjà trois ans, non ? C'est pas glorieux ...  
  
- C'est sûr que je suis différente des filles que tu fréquente ... C'était qui ta dernière conquête ? Enfin, je devrais dire, ton dernier fantasme, parce que tout le monde sait que tu ne concrétise jamais ... Essaie avec Pansy Parkinson. Ah non, suis-je bête, elle préfère Malefoy. C'est dire ... »  
  
Et voilà, encore une fois, il l'avait tellement exaspérée qu'elle avait dit des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas. Des choses blessantes.  
  
« - Et ben reste, révise, et tu viendras peut-être me voir quand tu seras vieille fille, en me suppliant de coucher avec toi ... Mais je dirais non, je suis pas charitable à ce point ! »  
  
A son tour de devenir plus que blessant.  
  
A chaque fois, leurs conversations dégénéraient, et ils se blessaient mutuellement. De plus en plus fort. Et de plus en plus souvent.  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, avant. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?  
  
Mais le problème n'était pas qu'ils soient amis, elle le savait.  
  
Le problème était qu'elle était, contre toute probabilité, amoureuse de Ron Weasley. Totalement et désespérément amoureuse de lui. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elle avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire ... Elle avait fait une liste de ses (nombreux) défauts, trop grand, trop maigre, stupide, totalement immature, une tendance à reluquer sans discrétion toutes les jolies filles qui passent, et à essayer de se mettre en avant à n'importe quel prix. Un complexe d'infériorité aigu, très susceptible, colérique ... et la liste s'allongeait. Mais la seule qualité qu'elle avait trouvée suffisait à contrebalancer tous ces défauts ...  
  
Il était Ron Weasley, tout simplement.  
  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle était vraiment trop stupide. Elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon qui avait peut-être le moins de probabilités de lui rendre son amour.  
  
Ron n'était attiré que par les jolies filles, et, elle le savait, même si jusqu'à maintenant, du moins à sa connaissance, Ron n'était encore jamais sorti avec personne, un jour, une fille un peu moins bête que les autres prendrait conscience de ses nombreuses qualités, et elle le perdrait encore un peu plus. Et elle en aurait le cœur brisé.  
  
' Pas grave, à moi il me reste les études ' pensa-t-elle amèrement. ' Je suis bonne qu'à ça, de toute façon. Puisque aucun garçon ne voudra jamais de moi, autant remplir ma tête, et avoir au moins un bon métier ... '  
  
Car Hermione le savait, elle l'avait toujours su, elle n'était pas belle. Pas même jolie. Elle n'avait pas de formes, ses yeux étaient d'un brun sans intérêt, ses dents étaient trop longues, et ses cheveux auraient pu servir de nid à toute une famille d'oiseaux. Ses pieds étaient trop grands, sa taille trop large, ses seins inexistants. Bref, elle le savait, elle était la fille la moins attirante de Poudlard. La preuve, Ron ne l'avait jamais regardée. Vraiment regardée. Comme on regarde une femme.  
  
A dix sept ans, Hermione Granger, Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard, était persuadée de n'avoir aucun intérêt, en dehors de son intelligence. Et donc, aucune chance d'attirer jamais le moindre garçon. Et encore moins Ron. Il avait raison, elle finirait vieille fille. Avec de la chance, elle pourrait jouer les vieilles tantes auprès des enfants que Ron aurait d'une fille superbe, et de ceux qu'auraient Harry et Ginny quand il ouvrirait enfin les yeux.  
  
Cette fois, les larmes coulaient vraiment sur ses joues, silencieusement, sans qu'elle fasse le moindre geste pour les essuyer.  
  
Son chagrin était poignant.  
  
Vers deux heures du matin, elle se leva, essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche, et se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait résolu vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, où elle avait une chambre pour elle, du fait de son statut de Préfète-en-Chef. Arrivée en haut, elle prononça le mot de passe « Poil-de-carotte », petit plaisir qu'elle s'était autorisé, sachant qu'elle serait la seule à l'entendre, et alla se jeter toute habillée sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, anéantie par sa crise de larmes. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Au passage, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et ça m'a donné envie de continuer ....  
  
Alors encore merci, et pensez à reviewer !!! :-)   
  
MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Le lendemain, après une toilette rapide, Hermione descendit dans la Salle à manger, pour prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
« - Eh, Hermione, par ici ! » Harry, installa à un bout de la table des Gryffondors, lui faisait de grands signes. Et à côté de lui, comme toujours, il y avait Ron.  
  
Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à cette confrontation, aussi marcha-t- elle d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où se tenaient les deux garçons, résolue à ignorer le rouquin autant que possible. Elle s'assit en face d'Harry, sans prêter la moindre attention au garçon qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  
  
« - Salut Harry.  
  
- Salut Hermione.  
  
- ...  
  
- Oh non, ça va pas recommencer, tous les deux. Je vous préviens, j'en ai marre, alors vous allez vous faire des excuses immédiatement, sinon, c'est moi qui m'en vais !  
  
- Ca va, ça va, te fâche pas, Harry, dit Ron. T'as raison. Hermione, je te dois des excuses pour hier. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, et j'en suis désolé.  
  
- Moi, je crois que tu les pensais, mais c'est bon, je te pardonne, » s'entendit-elle répondre, presque contre sa volonté.  
  
Comment résister à ce petit air désolé, comment résister à Ron quand il penchait légèrement la tête de côté, et qu'il vous jetait ce regard implorant de chien battu ?  
  
« - Et je te prie de m'excuser pour c'que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas non plus. Tu n'as rien d'un crétin ! »  
  
- Excuses acceptées, intervint Harry. Et dorénavant, je n'veux plus de disputes, c'est clair ?  
  
- Okay, » répondirent les deux autres en cœur.  
  
La journée se déroula comme tous les autres jeudis, deux heures de Métamorphose au cours desquelles Hermione se distingua par sa faculté à répondre à toutes les questions possibles et imaginables, puis deux heures de Potions, avec l'adorable Professeur Rogue, qui ne faillit pas à sa réputation, en enlevant 30 points à Gryffondor pour bavardage, insolence, et incapacité totale à faire preuve d'une once d'intelligence (pour Neville), tandis qu'il permettait aux Serpentards de faire ce que bon leur semblait.  
  
A la fin de cette journée épuisante, alors qu'Harry et Ron remontaient vers la salle commune, Hermione passa deux heures à la bibliothèque, pour préparer ses ASPICS. Ron n'avait fait aucune remarque, même si une soudaine rougeur au niveau de ses oreilles indiquait qu'il se retenait. ' Il a fait des progrès ' pensa Hermione.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, nous retrouvons la jeune fille marchant dans les couloirs en direction de son dortoir. Soudain ...  
  
« - Ah, Granger !  
  
- Malefoy, dégage de mon chemin, je suis pas d'humeur.  
  
- Oh, c'est la mauvaise période, c'est ça ? Pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe ...  
  
- Va te faire voir, Malefoy !  
  
- Et malpolie, avec ça ... Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux Sang-de-Bourbe qui osent être insolente avec les Sang Purs ?  
  
- Non, dis-moi, Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait ? intervint une troisième personne.  
  
- Génial, il manquait plus que le Balafr ! Je suppose que Weasel n'est pas loin ...  
  
- Va te faire voir. Tu fais moins le fier quand tu n'es plus seul face à une fille, hein, Malefoy ?  
  
- Pauvre Balafré orphelin, c'est triste ...  
  
- Je vais te ...  
  
- Viens, Harry, intervint Hermione, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. »  
  
Et elle l'entraîna plus loin.  
  
« - Ouf, c'était moins une, hein ? dit Harry.  
  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Harry. Je peux me défendre toute seule, j'ai pas besoin de protection !  
  
- Mais ... »  
  
Mais Hermione, furieuse, était déjà partie en courant en direction de la Salle commune des Gryffondors.  
  
« Virtus ! » jeta-t-elle à une Grosse Dame étonnée de voir une jeune fille d'ordinaire aussi polie, lui parler sur ce ton. Elle s'écarta néanmoins pour la laisser passer.  
  
Hermione entra dans la pièce, et entendit des bruits plus qu'éloquents. Des gémissements, des soupirs. ' Caractéristique des étudiants qui se bécoquent, ' pensa-t-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre quand elle remarqua des mèches rousses qui dépassaient du canapé où étaient étendus les deux tourtereaux.  
  
' Qui a les cheveux roux à Gryffondor ... sûrement Ginny ... Oui, c'est forcément Ginny ! '  
  
Mais au même instant, une voix féminine qu'Hermione identifia aussitôt comme étant celle de Lavande Brown, gémit : « Ron ... »  
  
Hermione se racla bruyamment la gorge.  
  
Deux têtes se relevèrent.  
  
« Hermione ? » fit la voix de Ron, étonnée.  
  
Alors, le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour. Elle pouvait supporter de savoir qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais, mais de là à le regarder faire des cochonneries avec une autre fille, surtout aussi stupide que Lavande Brown, dans sa Salle commune à elle, sous ses yeux à elle ... C'en était trop. Il dépassait vraiment les bornes. Alors, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle se jeta dans la bataille :  
  
« - Oui, c'est moi, mais ne vous dérangez pas pour si peu. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée, je vais monter ! dit-elle d'une voix vibrante de colère.  
  
- Mais ...  
  
- T'as raison, avant de monter, laisse-moi juste de dire un truc. Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es qu'un porc ! Et si jamais tu oses ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole à nouveau, je me ferais un plaisir d'essayer les nouveaux sorts que j'ai appris pendant que tu t'amusais ... » hurla Hermione d'une voix dégoûtée, qui se brisa soudainement, en évoquant les « amusements » de Ron.  
  
Puis, se drapant dans ce qui restait de sa dignité, elle monta les escaliers et se jeta sur son lit, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Bon, alors, y'a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ...  
  
Mais avant tout, un immense merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écris pour me donner leur avis, je répondrais aux reviews la prochaine fois, promis, juré.  
  
Revenons maintenant à mes nouvelles. Vous voulez la bonne ou la mauvaise ?   
  
Bon, allez, la mauvaise, c'est que je pars deux semaines en vancences dans un endroit où il n'y y a pas internet. Donc, je suis très très désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas mettre la suite avant 2 (longues ?) semaines.  
  
Mais la bonne, c'est que pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai mis ce chapitre beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Alors, ça compense ?   
  
Bon, encore désolée, profitez bien de ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, qui sait, peut-être que ça me fera rentrer plus vite ...  
  
A très bientôt !!!  
  
MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Les semaines suivantes, Hermione se tint à sa résolution de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à Ron, même si c'était relativement difficile, compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient dans la même maison, dans la même classe, qu'ils avaient un meilleur ami en commun, et surtout, surtout, qu'elle le trouvait irrésistible.  
  
Il suffisait qu'il fasse son sourire typiquement Weasley, un peu moqueur, celui qui lui relevait le coin de la bouche et allumait une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, pour qu'elle craque complètement, et elle devait rappeler l'image de lui, embrassant Lavande Brown à pleine bouche sur un canapé de la Salle Commune pour résister à l'envie irrésistible de lui pardonner. Même chose quand il éclatait de son rire caractéristique, un peu roque, et tellement communicatif, ou quand il racontait l'une de ses fameuses blagues. Même quand il piquait une colère noire, et que ses oreilles devenaient toutes rouges, elle avait envie de lui pardonner ...  
  
Hermione savait que sa réaction était quelque peu injuste. Après tout, il était libre, il ne lui devait rien, et il pouvait bien sortir avec qui il voulait. Mais la simple pensée de lui embrassant une autre, serrant une autre dans ses bras, caressant une autre, et même ... faisant l'amour à une autre ... lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer Ron, regardant une autre fille avec tendresse sans avoir envie d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
Alors, elle préférait rester à l'écart, entretenir sa rancune, pour éviter de souffrir. Ou, du moins, souffrir le moins possible. Souffrir un peu moins, si possible. Il était plus facile de le détester que d'admettre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal en embrassant Lavande. Et en sortant avec elle, car il SORTAIT avec Lavande. Et, comme le hasard fait bien les choses, elle les voyait partout, dans la Salle Commune, en cours, dans la Grande Salle, dans la cour, dans le jardin, et même ... à la bibliothèque, ce qui était un comble quand on connaissait Ron et Lavande ! Ils s'embrassaient, se tripotaient, et Lavande éclatait de son rire idiot, dans les bras de Ron. SON Ron ! aurait-elle voulu crier, mais elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, se répétait-elle.  
  
Alors elle continuait à l'ignorer, elle tentait de rayer définitivement Ronald Weasley de sa vie, et passait toutes ses journées à étudier. On aurait pu croire que cet aspect, au moins, serait positif pour sa moyenne (même si elle n'en avait pas besoin), mais non. Dès qu'Hermione prenait un livre, n'importe lequel, même le manuel de potions le plus rébarbatif, le visage de Ron apparaissait sur la page, et la poursuivait de page en page, de livre en livre. Elle était épuisée et à bout de nerf, devenait irritable, et repoussait toutes les personnes qui essayaient de l'approcher.  
  
Bien sûr, Harry avait essayé de lui parler, de comprendre ce qui se passait, de la raisonner, et lui avait demandé de pardonner à Ron, quoi qu'il ait fait :  
  
« - Enfin, 'Mione, ça fait trois semaines que tu ne lui as plus adressé la parole ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
- R ... rien.  
  
- Y'a forcément quelque chose. Il a dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a blessée ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Mais alors pourquoi ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Hermione, ne te fâche pas, mais Ginny et moi, nous avons une théorie.  
  
- Ah oui ?  
  
- Oui. Elle pense, et je suis d'accord, que tu es amoureuse de Ron, et que tu l'as surpris en train d'embrasser Lavande, et que tu as été blessée. Mais, plutôt que de lui avouer que tu l'aimais, tu as préféré lui faire la tête. On se trompe ?  
  
- Totalement. En tout cas, bravo pour votre imagination à tous les deux !  
  
- 'Mione, je te connais par cœur, tu es ma meilleure amie, on a traversé des épreuves terribles ensemble. Alors, ne me mens pas.  
  
- Je ... elle éclata en sanglots. D'accord ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'adresse plus la parole à Ron ? Je l'ai surpris avec Lavande, à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et ça m'a fait tellement mal, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Alors je préfère encore ne plus être son amie du tout que devoir les supporter ensemble à longueur de journée. Ca y est, t'es content ?  
  
- Oui. Je veux dire ... Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé, 'Mione. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui en parler, au lieu de lui laisser croire qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
- Non, cria-t-elle. C'est déjà assez dur que toi et Ginny, vous soyez au courant, et que vous ayez pitié de moi ! Je ne veux pas que lui ait pitié de moi ! Je préfère encore qu'il me déteste ! Il se sentirait coupable, il essayerait de me ménager, et ce serait encore pire !  
  
- Mais ... tu n'as jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse t'aimer aussi ? Après tout, puisque vous n'en avez jamais parl ...  
  
- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu vas pas essayé de me redonner de l'espoir, non ? Je sais que Ron ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à une fille comme moi, alors c'est pas la peine !  
  
- Une fille comment ?  
  
- Laide ... Maintenant, laisse-moi. Et, Harry ?  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- N'en parle à personne, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Je te le promets. Mais je continue à croire que tu as tort, Hermione.  
  
- Harry, je t'en prie, laisse-moi ... je ... je dois réviser ! »  
  
Elle avait pris le premier prétexte qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour mettre fin à cette conversation qu'elle détestait, et Harry fit semblant de la croire et la laissa seule, comme elle le souhaitait.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, c'était au tour de Ginny de passer à l'attaque :  
  
« - Allez, Hermione, viens avec moi, on va bien s'amuser, tu verras !  
  
- Non, c'est hors de question.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai vraiment pas le cœur à ça, tu devrais le savoir, puisque tu es au courant !  
  
- Je comprends, mais c'est vraiment pas la bonne méthode pour oublier un garçon !  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Ben, ou tu veux vraiment l'oublier, et alors, le meilleur moyen, c'est de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, ou tu ne veux pas vraiment l'oublier, et le meilleur moyen de le conquérir, c'est de le rendre jaloux. Dans les deux cas, ce bal, c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut !  
  
- Je veux l'oublier, mais je suis encore folle amoureuse de lui, et je ne veux personne d'autre.  
  
- Alors viens t'amuser, te changer les idées ...  
  
- Je déteste danser !  
  
- C'est pas un bal, c'est un bal masqu ! Le plus drôle, c'est de deviner qui sont les autres. En plus, Dumbledore a décidé que chacun devait arriver seul, garder son masque jusqu'à minuit, et ne pas révéler son identité avant. Donc, l'intérêt principal, c'est de trouver qui est qui. C'est une sorte de jeu. Et personne ne saura qui tu es.  
  
- J'ai pas envie de sortir.  
  
- Tu vas pas rester enfermée dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies oublié, parce que, si tu l'aimes vraiment autant que tu le dis, c'est pas près d'arriver. Et Dumbledore aura besoin de la chambre l'an prochain !  
  
- Très drôle ! Mais Hermione ne put réfréner un petit sourire amusé, qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer dès qu'elle s'en aperçut.  
  
- Allez, viens ...  
  
- J'ai pas envie.  
  
- Fais pas ta tête de mule ! Allez, viens avec moi !  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Si. Allez, ça peut durer des heures comme ça. Et tu me connais, je suis têtue comme une mule quand je m'y mets.  
  
- JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! C'est plus clair comme ça ?  
  
- Non. De toute façon, ne discute pas, ordre du médecin.  
  
- Du médecin ?!?  
  
- Oui, le célèbre Harry Potter, tu connais ?  
  
- Ginny ...  
  
- Hermione ...  
  
- Mais je ...  
  
- Ah, tu as dit oui !  
  
- Mais j'ai pas dit oui !  
  
- Tu n'as pas dit non, c'est la même chose ! Allez, accepte !  
  
- Je ... Hermione poussa un grand soupir exaspéré. D'accord. Mais je reste pas longtemps, et c'est juste pour te faire plaisir ...  
  
- Youpi ! Hip Hip Hip ... Hourra ! Ginny sautait dans tous les sens. Une dernière chose ... Je m'occupe des costumes, et tu mettras le tien sans discuter.  
  
- Mais ...  
  
- Hermione !  
  
- Bon, d'accord, au point où j'en suis ...  
  
- Génial !  
  
- Ouais, comme tu dis ... » soupira Hermione.  
  
Vous avez de la chance, la fin de celui-là, c'est pas un cliffhanger !!!  
Bon, je vous dis à dans deux semaines, et ne m'oubliez pas pendant ce temps-là ...  
  
Bisous  
  
Julie  



	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà, mes vacances sont finies, et si ça intéresse quelqu'un (lol !), elles se sont très bien passées, bien que sans ordinateur.  
J'ai reçu toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait hyper super extra plaisir, et je vous remercie tous énormément. J'esaierai de répondre à toutes la prochaine fois, parce qu'aujourd'hui il est trop tard, mais je voulais vous mettre le chapitre le plus tôt possible (sympa, la fille, non ? :-) ) Je vous devais bien ça.  
Enfin bref, voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et que vous me le ferez savoir !!!  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Hermione ignorait toujours Ron et était toujours folle amoureuse de lui, mais c'était un grand jour.  
  
Le jour du Bal Masqué tant attendu.  
  
Les élèves avaient été libérés deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude, pour avoir le temps de se préparer pour le grand événement.  
  
Dès la fin des cours, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de celle-ci pour s'habiller, se coiffer, se maquiller ... Bref, pour se pomponner.  
  
« - Allez, viens-là Hermione. Viens voir ton costume ! Regarde ...  
  
- ...  
  
- Ben, dis quelque chose.  
  
- Je ... euh ... je peux pas mettre ça ...  
  
- Non seulement tu peux, mais en plus tu vas, vu que tu as promis de me laisser choisir ton costume et de le mettre quoi qui arrive, tu n'as pas trop le choix !  
  
- Ginny, je ...  
  
- Pas de discussion, tu mets ça, je te coiffe, je te maquille, et tu feras un malheur, que tu le veuilles ou non !  
  
- Mais ...  
  
- Hermione !  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, j'abandonne.  
  
- Bien. »  
  
Et elle lui tendit le costume qu'elle avait préparé.  
  
« - Va vite l'enfiler, et reviens me montrer ce que ça donne !  
  
- D'accord ...  
  
- Et fais vite ! » ajouta Ginny.  
  
Hermione prit le costume, et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, elle en ressortait, l'air mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. En effet, elle portait une jupe bleue, avec un foulard doré à franges noué par dessus, et un chemisier blanc moulant, largement ouvert sur la naissance de sa poitrine, surmonté d'un corset noir très serré lacé sur le devant. L'ensemble était très sexy et attirant. Ainsi vêtue, Hermione était une autre personne. Ce costume mettait ses atouts en valeur, et effaçait ses défauts. Elle était ...  
  
« - Superbe !  
  
- Tu trouves ?  
  
- C'est la stricte vérité.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Bon, maintenant, passons à la coiffure. »  
  
Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur les cheveux de son amie, et dit : « Harare Melatinae ! »  
  
Aussitôt, les cheveux d'Hermione, qui, auparavant, étaient touffus, emmêlés, se démêlèrent, se rallongèrent, et devinrent aussitôt une chevelure de rêve.  
  
« - Ouah, je connaissais pas cette formule, c'est génial !  
  
- Oui, elle est pas mal. Je l'ai trouvée dans Sorcière Hebdo, et elle m'a souvent servie depuis. Mais attends, c'est pas fini ! »  
  
« Harare Curlare ! »  
  
Et les cheveux raides d'Hermione devinrent soudain une masse harmonieuse de belles boucles souples.  
  
« - Ouah ! fut le seul commentaire de la jeune fille.  
  
- Et la touche finale ... »  
  
« Harare Ebenae ! »  
  
Et les cheveux châtains devinrent instantanément d'un noir d'ébène.  
  
« - Et voilà, conclut Ginny, une vraie chevelure de bohémienne ! Maintenant, la peau ! »  
  
Et, après que Ginny ait prononcé une autre formule, la peau d'Hermione, d'ordinaire légèrement dorée, devint d'une belle couleur chocolat au lait.  
  
« Et maintenant les accessoires ! »  
  
Et elle tendit à Hermione de grandes créoles en or, que celle-ci passa à ses oreilles, puis de nombreux bracelets en or, qu'elle passa à ses poignets.  
  
« Il ne reste plus que le maquillage, après ça, tu seras irrésistible ! Totalement irrésistible. »  
  
Ginny lui mit du mascara noir, du crayon noir sur et sous les paupières, pour lui donner un regard charbonneux, et ajouta simplement un peu de blush rosé et un brillant à lèvres à la framboise, pour rester dans le look naturel des bohémiennes. Elle saupoudra aussi son décolleté de petites paillettes dorées, pour attirer le regard.  
  
« - Magnifique !  
  
- Tu trouves, vraiment ?  
  
- Oui Hermione, je suis sérieuse. Tu es vraiment magnifique, tu vas tous les faire tomber ! Il ne manque plus que ton masque, tu le mettras au dernier moment. Maintenant, tu m'attends là, je m'habille et j'arrive.  
  
- D'accord. De toute façon, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'habituer à mon costume.   
  
- Bon, je reviens. »  
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Ginny revenait. Elle portait un costume étonnant, qu'Hermione reconnut pour être celui de Catwoman. C'était une combinaison intégrale en cuir noir brillant, qui l'enveloppant des pieds à la tête, moulant la moindre de ses formes de manière très avantageuse. Sa tête était entièrement dissimulée par un masque surmonté de deux petites oreilles de chat, à l'exception de ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'un feu sauvage, soulignés d'un très noir, et de sa bouche qu'elle avait maquillée à l'aide d'un rouge carmin vif, qui rendait sa bouche pulpeuse et la mettait en valeur.  
  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
- C'est euh ... c'est surprenant !  
  
- Je sais, c'est fait pour. Je voulais qu'on ne puisse pas me reconnaître !  
  
- Ben, c'est réussi. Mais tu es superbe, vraiment. Tous les mecs vont faire une crise cardiaque !  
  
- Merci. J'avais bien pensé à te le donner pour toi, mais j'ai pensé que tu refuserais de le mettre, et je tenais à ce que tu viennes ! Alors j'ai opté pour une tenue un peu plus soft !  
  
- T'as eu raison, je l'aurais jamais mis. Il faut être bien faite pour porter ce genre de chose, et c'est pas mon cas ...  
  
- Hermione, tu vas pas recommencer ! J'ai pas envie d'entamer une argumentation maintenant, alors on va dire que j'ai rien entendu. Qui sait, peut-être que tu auras changé d'avis après ce soir ...  
  
- Ca m'étonnerait.  
  
- Allez, viens, on y va, Harry nous attend.  
  
- Seulement Harry, ou aussi ...  
  
- Du calme, Ron ne sera pas là, il est parti devant avec Lavande.  
  
- Oh ... bien, dit Hermione d'un ton brisé qui fit mal à Ginny, mais elle fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.  
  
- Allez, go !  
  
- Je te suis. » 


	5. Chapitre 5

J'étais partie pour répondre à toutes les reviews depuis le début, mais c'était vraiment trop long, et puis, la plupart du temps, elles sont du genre « Bravo, à quand la suite ? », et même si j'adore ce genre de reviews, y'a pas grand-chose à y répondre, donc finalement, je vais mettre un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, et je répondrai aux reviews du dernier chapitre. Par la suite, j'essaierai de répondre au fur et à mesure, ce qui est quand même plus simple comme technique ! lol

Donc, un grand merci à amano ai, à Kaicha, à missannie, à Lunenoire, à kmikase, à angelinadelacour, à Alba, à Alpo, à Vengeresse, à tsk tsk, à Margot, à Axoo, à Oz-whitemage, à m4r13, à nooky, à Guilderinette, à Mimille, à Dadmax, à Elea013, à arwen-cyn, à Lisandra, et à Selphie451.

Ouahh ! Ca fait beaucoup de monde tout ça !!! Y'en a même qui ont écrit plusieurs reviews, donc cela ont droit à un double, voire à un triple merci !!! J

Et comme je suis dans un bon jour, je remercie même ceux (s'il y en a) qui lisent cette histoire sans me laisser de review ! C'est dire …

Donc, un gros merci à tous !!! (et pardon si par hasard j'ai oublié quelqu'un)

Maintenant, les reviews du 4ème chapitre …

Bee orchid la suite, ben, maintenant, comme tu peux le voir … lol. Quand au déguisement, c'est effectivement fait pour que personne ne la reconnaisse, alors j'ai été obligée de lui faire changer totalement d'apparence, même si j'aime pas trop dans les fics quand on dit qu'elle devient soudainement la plus belle fille du monde !!! N'oublie pas de lire la suite et merci de m'avoir écrit !!!

Jennifer ben, pour la suite, voir la réponse à bee orchid, mdr !!! (j'suis vraiment trop drôle, moi !!!) Merci de tout ce que tu m'écris, je t'assure que je suis à peu près humaine, contrairement aux apparences. Quant au couple Ron/Hermione, moi aussi, j'adore, c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit cette fic, parce que je trouve qu'il y en a vraiment trop peu en français !!! Pense à lire la suite !!!

Alpo Mais non, je suis pas méchante !!! Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça ? Je comprends vraiment pas … lol Merci (quand même ! J) pour ton message, à bientôt !

Missannie Mes vacances étaient géniales, merci ! C'est gentil pour les costumes, parce que j'ai eu du mal à le faire, je savais pas trop comment les décrire ! C'est quoi ta petite idée pour la suite ? Pense à lire la suite, et à continuer à m'écrire (le plus important, lol !)

Guilderinette Je suis contente que les costumes t'aient plu, ils sont chauds, c'est fait pour. Quant aux réactions des garçons, et bien, disons qu'elles seront celles auxquelles on pourrait s'attendre dans ce genre de circonstances … -) Hermione se rabaisse parce que personne lui a jamais dit qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un cerveau ! Disons que c'est un peu comme ça que je la vois grandir …

Margot Merci pour ton message !!! Quant aux costumes des garçons, et ben, tu verras bien … J'espère qu'ils te plairont …

M4r13 Qu'Harry s'en remette pas, c'est à la fois le but de Ginny et le mien, lol ! Et puis, je vois bien Ginny comme ça, vu comme elle est dans le cinquième … A bientôt pour le suite !!!

Girl-Devil666 Brillant ?!? Je suis pas sûre d'en mériter autant, mais ça fait toujours plaisir !!! lol ! Alors merci beaucoup, continue à lire et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Titaniafairy Comment j'ose couper à cet endroit ? Ben, c'est moi l'auteur, alors je coupe où je veux … lol Et puis, c'est plus drôle quand il y a un peu de suspens !!! Lis la suite quand même … Biz.

Voilà, pffffou ! C'est long de répondre aux reviews ! Alors pensez à lire votre petite réponse personnalisée, pour que j'y ai pas passé 2 heures (que dis-je, deux heures, trois, oui !!! J) pour rien ! Merci beaucoup, et faites pas attention, je suis un peu folle sur les bords, c'est normal !

Bonne lecture …

MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à descendre l'escalier du dortoir des filles, mais s'arrêtèrent avant la fin, pour ménager l'effet de surprise. Ginny passa la première, bien décidée à faire de l'effet à Harry.  
  
Sa mission fut pleinement remplie.  
  
Quand elle apparut au milieu de l'escalier, Harry, qui, habillé d'un pantalon noir moulant, d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse bronzé et musclé, et d'une longue cape également noire, une épée au côté, un foulard noué autour du cou, un masque cachant son visage et un grand chapeau sur la tête, faisait un Zorro plus que crédible, manqua de s'étouffer, avala sa salive avec difficulté, et ne réussit qu'à bredouiller, incapable d'aligner trois mots :  
  
« - Gin, tu es ... euh ... superbe ... je ... je ne m'attendais pas à ... à ça, c'est ... c'est ... enfin ...  
  
- Oui, je sais, superbe, tu l'as déjà dit, coupa la rouquine, ravie de son effet, et jouissant du trouble évident du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Enfin, il la voyait comme une femme, et une femme désirable, en plus !  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et encore, attends de voir Hermione. »  
  
La Préfète-en-Chef, à son tour, descendait l'escalier, et Harry fut bien prêt de s'étouffer à nouveau. Elle était magnifique. Il savait déjà que sa meilleure amie était jolie, depuis longtemps, mais là, c'était totalement différent, elle était une autre, superbe, intimidante, inaccessible pour le commun des mortels, semblait-il. Elle était aérienne, pas provocante, sulfureuse, comme Ginny dans son costume de Catwoman, avec sa chevelure de feu, mais tout simplement belle.  
  
' Ron ne va jamais s'en remettre ! ' pensa Harry.  
  
Lui savait que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione, mais qu'il ne se l'avouait pas, parce qu'il lui semblait inconcevable d'aimer une fille qui n'était pas belle et stupide. Il aimait Hermione pour sa personnalité, pour son esprit, son intelligence, son sérieux, ses accès de colère, et même, pour sa passion des livres. Mais il ne l'admettait pas, car il croyait ne pouvoir être attiré que par des filles magnifiques, par une apparence, superficielle. Alors il préférait croire qu'ils ne partageaient qu'une profonde amitié. C'était plus simple, moins dérangeant pour lui.  
  
Mais là, il allait devoir admettre qu'Hermione était la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue (en dehors de Ginny, à son avis, mais chacun ses goûts !). Il allait devoir remettre en cause tout ce qu'il croyait acquis, sortir avec de belles filles et être le meilleur ami d'Hermione, parce qu'Hermione était définitivement une belle fille, une fille extraordinaire, même.  
  
Mais non, il avait oublié que Ron ne savait pas en quoi elle était déguisée. Il la remarquerait, assurément, mais il ne penserait pas une seconde que ça pouvait être Hermione. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.  
  
Puis il se rappela que Ginny lui avait interdit d'intervenir, en affirmant qu'elle était sûre que ces deux-là se trouveraient, et qu'ils ne devaient pas se mêler encore plus de leur histoire, mais plutôt s'occuper de la leur. Là, Harry avait rougi comme une tomate, et baissé la tête.  
  
Parvenu à ce point de ses réflexions, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était resté silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vide.  
  
« - Harry ? demanda Hermione, inquiète, déjà persuadée qu'il la trouvait laide et ridicule, dans sa tentative stupide pour être belle.  
  
- Excuse-moi, 'Mione, mais tu es tellement belle que je sais pas quoi dire.  
  
- C'est ... c'est vrai ?  
  
- Puisqu'il te l'dit, intervint Ginny. Bon, on est déjà en retard et je veux pas en manquer une minute ! Mettez vos masques, on y va ! »  
  
Et prenant la tête, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en salle de bal, suivie de ses deux amis.  
  
Ils entrèrent , et furent tout de suite pris par l'ambiance festive qui se dégageait de cette salle. Elle était bondée, décorée de chandelles volantes, avec des nappes de brouillard par endroit, remplie d'élèves de tout âge, et de tous les personnages possibles et imaginables. Hermione croisa des princes, bon nombre de princesses en rose, en bleu, en jaune ou en vert, des courtisanes, des fantômes, des monstres, et de nombreux héros moldus, de Batman à Superman, en passant par les héros des équipes de Quidditch ou de football, et même des sorcières telles que les imaginaient les moldus, avec un grande cape noire et une verrue sur le nez.  
  
Elle se sentait très intimidée, et n'osait pas rentrer plus avant. Mais Ginny la prit par la main et ne la lâcha qu'au cœur de la mêlée, la laissant complètement seule.  
  
Soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et Dumbledore prit la parole. « Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue. Je tiens d'abord à vous rappeler les règles que nous avons mis en place, pour rendre cette soirée aussi agréable que possible. Je vous rappelle donc que vous ne devez pas enlever votre masque avant minuit, ni révéler votre identité avant cette heure. Tout contrevenant devra quitter immédiatement la fête. Après ces quelques petites recommandations, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et amusez-vous bien ! En avant la musique ! »  
  
Et la musique reprit, encore plus forte. Aussitôt, des couples se formèrent, prenant possession de la piste de danse où Hermione se tenait toujours.  
  
Elle se sentit poussée, tirée, compressée dans tous les sens. Elle commençait à paniquer, sans savoir comment s'en sortir, quand une main saisit la sienne, et l'entraîna à l'écart de la foule.  
  
La jeune fille leva la tête, et put constater que cette main appartenait à un séduisant Robin des Bois, habillé entièrement de vert, des chausses vertes, un pourpoint vert, une courte cape, un arc sur l'épaule et des flèches dans un carquois suspendu dans son dos. Des cheveux bruns dépassaient de son chapeau conique surmonté d'un plume rouge, et de superbes yeux gris la fixaient.  
  
« - Ca va ? demanda une voix profonde et chaude. Tu avais l'air en mauvaise posture, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être sortir d'ici !  
  
- C'est très gentil, merci d'être venu à mon aide ! Je commençais à désespérer !  
  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Dis-moi, tu es nouvelle ici, je ne t'ai jamais vue ?  
  
- Euh ... On n'a pas le droit de divulguer son identité avant minuit, tu te souviens ?  
  
- Et tu respectes toujours les règlements ?  
  
- Ben ... oui.  
  
- D'accord, alors viens danser ! Ca, c'est pas contraire au règlement, si ?  
  
- Non. C'est d'accord. »  
  
Et il l'entraîna au centre de la piste de danse, où ils commencèrent une danse endiablée. Hermione se sentait libre sous son masque. Il ne savait pas qui elle était, et elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de se retenir, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, être elle-même sans complexe. Et elle en profitait. Elle se laissait aller, elle profitait librement du moment présent. Et son mystérieux cavalier dansait très bien, suivant parfaitement le rythme, et l'entraînant avec lui, la faisant danser parfaitement bien.  
  
Soudain, la musique endiablée prit fin, et fit place à un slow.  
  
Hermione hésita. Devait-elle partager un moment aussi intime qu'un slow avec un inconnu ?  
  
' Et puis zut, c'est le principe d'un bal masqu ! Et j'en ai marre de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir !' Et elle s'abandonna complètement contre lui, se laissant bercer par la douce musique.  
  
Et quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire, décidée à profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, et à se conduire comme n'importe quelle autre fille le ferait à sa place.  
  
Les lèvres chaudes de Robin des Bois se posèrent sur celles de la jeune fille, les caressant doucement, puis il approfondit leur baiser, sa langue dansant avec la sienne. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Non, mais vous le faites exprès ?!? Je réponds aux reviews en indiquant combien c'est long, et vous, vous trouvez rien de mieux que de m'en envoyer encore plus. C'est un coup monté, c'est ça ?

Bon, je vais y répondre, mais, quand même, je trouve que vous exagérez !!!

Axoo Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux inconnu ? Devine …Je suis contente que tu sois prête à attendre, de toute façon, t'as pas trop le choix … lol Mais bon, il me semble que l'attente a pas été trop longue, si ? Quant à savoir si c'est Ron, ou non, ben … lis la suite !

Tsk tsk j't'ai fait rire ? Ben … tant mieux, je suis flattée, même si c'est vrai que là, c'était pas trop le but … En fait, je savais pas trop comment décrire leur baiser, alors, voilà, ça a donné ce que ça a donné … lol Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire, à bientôt pour la suite !

Aikopotter Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments, et, comme tu peux le voir, la suite est l ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu me le feras savoir si c'est le cas. Bye

Krikri Ben oui, c'est la grande question … Qui est Robin des Bois ? Une petite idée ? De toute façon, tu vas le savoir très vite ! N'oublie pas de lire la suite …

Allima Mais non je cherche pas à vous tuer … (petit air innocent) comment je ferais, moi, si j'avais plus de lecteurs ?!? Par contre, c'est vrai que j'ai un petit faible pour le suspens. Tu m'en veux ? J Quant à la suite … ben, va voir plus bas …

Yogane je sais pas si cette fic peut être lue par les gosses, alors il va peut-être falloir que tu arrêtes là … Ehhhhhhhh !!!! je rigolais, reviens ! lol Bref, j'arrête les conneries. Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, continue à lire, et surtout, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !!! A bientôt !

Missannie Tu sais pas qui c'est ? Vraiment pas ? C'est vrai que ce serait un peu facile que ce soit Ron, mais en même temps, qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre ? Ben, pour le savoir, t'as plus qu'à lire la suite !!! CQFD lol

Kmikase tu le sens mal ? Ben … En tout cas, promets moi de ne pas faire de crise cardiaque, je voudrais pas avoir du sang sur les mains … lol Je trouve que comme attente, c'est raisonnable, non ? Et puis, de toute façon, rassure-toi, c'est une Hermione/Ron, oui ou non ? lol

Jennifer Ben, je vois pas pourquoi notre petite 'Mione se priverait alors que Ron le fait. Non mais !!! Il l'a bien cherch ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et t'as raison, vive le couple Ron/Hermione !!!

Vengeresse qui a des yeux gris … ? Malefoy, c'est vrai … En même temps, vu comme Hermione a changé pour être la belle gitane, Robin des Bois, ça pourrait être n'importe qui … Non ?

SoccerM. Pourquoi je te fais ça ??? Ben, parce que c'est vachement drôle, tous ces gens qui se posent la question … Moi, sadique, non pourquoi ? lol

Mimille ben ouais, tes réflexions sont plutôt logiques, mais tu as raison … et si Robin des Bois s'était teint les cheveux … alors, Drago, Ron, ou …

Alpo Si Robin des Bois est Ron … et ben … tu verras ! Mais n'oublie pas, c'est quand même un Ron/Hermione, alors, pas de panique !!!

Titaniafairy Mais non je veux pas t'achever … Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? Et oui, j'adore vous tenir en haleine. Quant à la couleur des cheveux de Robin des Bois, ben, va falloir que tu ailles vérifier toi-même … lol

Lunenoire Ben dis donc, toi, tu as l'air des messages courts … lol. Alors, ben, je vais te donner un petit indice … C'est l'un ou l'autre -)

Virg05 Ben euh … merci pour tes compliments, et euh … ça fait mal d'être lynché … ? Parce que …

Elea013 la suite, elle est là, quant à Robin des Bois, et ben, tu verras …

Voilà, fini.

Oh, une dernière chose encore : ne tenez aucun compte de ma protestation de toute à l'heure ! Je suis un peu folle, chez moi, c'est normal. Bien sûr que vous pouvez m'écrire ! C'est même très fortement conseill ! lol ! Alors continuez, vous avez ma bénédiction ! J

MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
C'était agréable, bien sûr, mais sans plus.  
  
' C'est de ça qu'on fait tout un foin ? ' pensa-t-elle ironiquement. ' Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Finalement, je perds pas grand chose ! '  
  
Et quand le baiser prit fin, elle ne fut pas déçue outre mesure.  
  
« - Je dois y aller, je ... je préfère qu'on en reste là, désolée.  
  
- Mais ... pourquoi ?  
  
- Je ... je suis désolée. » Et elle se fondit dans la foule.  
  
Elle était maintenant assise seule à une table depuis une heure, à l'écart des autres danseurs, isolée au milieu de la foule des élèves en train de s'amuser. Elle, elle ne s'amusait pas, bien au contraire. Elle restait là, à ruminer, cherchant lequel de ces couples enlacés était Ron, avec sa Lavande. ' Sa pétasse, oui ! ' corrigea-t-elle mutuellement.  
  
Soudain, un pirate s'approcha d'une démarche assurée, magnétique. Il attirait tous les regards, ceux des filles, admirateurs, et ceux des garçons, envieux. Il exerçait une attraction immédiate sur tous, grâce à son air ténébreux, à l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il était très grand, athlétique sous sa chemise de coton blanc largement ouverte sur un torse musclé et très bronzé. Il portait également un pantalon noir moulant ses cuisses puissantes, un foulard était noué autour de son cou, et il portait un chapeau noir orné de la tête de mort, emblème des pirates. Ses yeux noirs, ombrés de longs cils fournis, brillaient d'un éclat particulier, dangereux, sous son loup noir, et des mèches de cheveux couleur de jais lui retombaient sur le front, donnant envie à toutes les filles de l'assemblée d'y passer les doigts.  
  
Il était tout simplement magnifique, suprêmement attirant, l'homme dont toutes les jeunes filles ont rêvé au moins une fois dans leur vie, l'Homme dans toute sa splendeur, séduisant, dangereux, superbe. Un authentique pirate.  
  
Et il s'approchait d'elle, sans aucun doute possible.  
  
« - Salut, dit-il d'une voix profonde, sensuelle, qui fit courir un frison le long de l'échine d'Hermione.  
  
- Euh ... Salut.  
  
- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer à mourir !  
  
- Non ... je ... euh ... enfin, si, un peu.  
  
- Je le savais. Et je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il qu'une aussi belle fille soit seule ? Est-ce que tous les mecs sont aveugles ?  
  
Hermione devint d'un beau rouge cerise sous son maquillage.  
  
- C'est ... euh ... gentil. C'est faux, mais c'est gentil d'avoir essayé de me réconforter. J'ai l'air si pathétique que ça ?  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es la plus belle gitane que j'ai jamais vue. Et crois-moi, en tant que pirate, j'ai rencontré de nombreuses gitanes.  
  
' Je lui plaît en tant que bohémienne, pas en tant que moi. S'il me voyait telle que je suis vraiment, jamais il n'aurait ne serait-ce que posé le regard sur moi. Ca doit être un bellâtre qui a toutes les filles à ses pieds, genre Zabini, ou ... Malefoy ! Alors à quoi bon ? '  
  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis ' Oh, et puis merde ! A quoi ça sert de se poser toutes ses questions ? Et si pour une fois, je me laissais aller. Le plus beau mec du bal s'intéresse à moi, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est réfléchir, encore et toujours réfléchir ! J'en ai assez de toujours réfléchir avant d'agir ... Carpe Diem ! '  
  
Elle décida alors de jouer son rôle de bohémienne enjôleuse et sensuelle, et, se levant, dit d'une voix aguicheuse, si différente de sa voix habituelle :  
  
« - J'ai envie de danser, ça te dit, beau flibustier ?  
  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, gitane du diable ! »  
  
Et elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où elle se déchaîna comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, suivant sensuellement la musique, effleurant son partenaire, tournant, retournant, levant les bras pour mettre son décolleté en valeur ... Bref, elle l'aguicha comme jamais elle ne se serait crue capable de le faire. Et elle le fit avec un plaisir immense. Elle était libre ! Hermione, l'Hermione raisonnable, la Miss Je-sais-tout avait disparu, pour faire place à une bohémienne qui n'écoutait que son instinct, et ne se posait aucune question.  
  
Ils dansèrent pendant plus d'une heure, se rapprochant de plus en plus à mesure que les danses se succédaient. Lorsqu'un slow retentit, ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse, chaleur contre chaleur. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du pirate, qui l'avait enveloppée dans une étreinte passionnée.  
  
Leur danse se fit plus sensuelle, plus provocante encore.  
  
Soudain, il s'écarta d'elle et lui prit la main.  
  
« Viens ! » dit-il simplement.  
  
Et il l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle par les portes-fenêtres qui avaient été installées sur un côté de la pièce, et se retrouvèrent dans les immenses jardins qui entouraient le château. Il la conduisit jusqu'à un banc de pierre, où ils s'assirent côte à côte. Et, sans prononcer un mot, comme mus par une force qui leur était supérieure, une force à laquelle ils ne pouvaient ni ne voulaient résister, ils utilisèrent l'éternel langage des amants.  
  
Le pirate prit la bohémienne dans ses bras, il la ploya en arrière, se pencha sur elle, et prit possession de ses lèvres. Tout de suite, leur baiser fut sulfureux, haletant, passionné. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, sans se soucier de choses aussi futiles que respirer.  
  
Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent baiser reçu par Hermione.  
  
C'était doux et brûlant, tendre et sauvage, parfois à la limite du supportable, mais toujours si beau, si magnifique que la jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'envoler comme un oiseau, ou au contraire, se liquéfier.  
  
C'était ... magique.  
  
Hermione y reconnut les baisers, expression d'une ardente passion, que décrivaient tous ces livres à l'eau de rose, qu'elle n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'ouvert, bien entendu !  
  
Cette reconnaissance immédiate entre deux âmes sœurs, cette certitude qu'elle voulait vivre et mourir aux côtés de l'homme qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Soudain, un reste de conscience lui rappela qu'elle ne savait pas à qui appartenaient ces lèvres qui la faisaient délirer de passion. Il pouvait très bien s'agir de quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait, mais sans plus, comme Neville ou Colin Crivey. Ou, pire encore, de quelqu'un qu'elle haïssait, comme Malefoy !  
  
Non, se rebiffa-t-elle. Malefoy serait incapable d'embrasser quelqu'un comme ça !  
  
' En tout cas, une chose est sûre, ça ne peut pas être Ron. D'abord, il est incapable de tant de passion, et surtout, il doit être en train d'essayer de battre le record du monde d'apnée avec sa pétasse !  
  
Bon, arrête de penser, tu réfléchis trop, Hermione. Profite ! '  
  
Et elle se concentra à nouveau pleinement sur le bel inconnu. Il avait quitté ses lèvres, et posait maintenant de petits baisers brûlants sur son front, sur ses joues, au coin de sa bouche, à la base de ses oreilles, et surtout, dans son cou, comme s'il voulait redessiner l'ensemble de son visage à l'aide de ses baisers.  
  
Il commençait à descendre plus bas, vers sa gorge, et Hermione sentait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit, qui qu'il puisse être, quand la voix de Dumbledore retentit dans la Salle de Bal, amplifiée pour être également entendue par tous ceux qui l'avaient quittée.  
  
« Je suis absolument confus de devoir vous interrompre, mes enfants, mais il est l'heure. Il est temps de savoir avec qui vous avez passé la soirée. Il est minuit. Alors, que tombent les masques ! »  
  
Et aussitôt, tous les masques se détachèrent, et tombèrent au sol.  
  
Des expressions très diverses se peignirent sur les visages : la surprise, heureuse ou malheureuse, à la découverte de son partenaire, le bonheur, en découvrant qu'on venait de danser avec la coqueluche de l'école, ou au contraire, le dégoût ou l'horreur, la joie, ou la colère d'avoir été trompé.  
  
Du côté du jardin, sur le petit banc de pierre dans la tonnelle, pas un mot n'avait été prononcé.  
  
Le pirate et la bohémienne se regardaient fixement, incapables de détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, pétrifiés.  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible que son beau pirate, le garçon dont elle était persuadée d'être amoureuse deux minutes auparavant, celui qui lui avait donné ce magnifique baiser, qui avait éveillé une telle passion en elle, que ce garçon soit ... 


	7. Chapitre 7

C'est marrant le nombre de gens qui m'ont écrit pour me dire que je suis un monstre. Je vois pas pourquoi ... Je me sens pas comme un monstre, moi ! Je comprends vraiment pas, lol !

Bon, réponse (qui a dit rapide ?) aux reviews, qui sont de plus en plus agressives, je tiens encore à le rappeler lol enfin bref. Je dois dire aussi qu'on a dénombré un certain nombre de morts parmi mes lecteurs, je présente donc mes condoléances aux familles.

Axoo Comment ça tu me hais, tu me détestes … Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!? (petite moue innocente) Moi, mettre Drago dans mon histoire ?!? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai mis à la fois Malefoy et Ron dans cette histoire. Maintenant, quant à savoir qui est qui … Ben, t'as plus qu'à lire la suite. Une dernière petite remarque, 1 : je sais que je suis un amour, 2 : si même les moldus connaissent la coloration des cheveux, je vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher les sorciers d'en faire autant …

Chiyo Mais si j'ai le droit ! C'est moi l'auteur, et c'est un des avantages du métier, lol. Merci pour les compliments, quant à savoir qui c'est, ben … lis la suite !!! A bientôt !

Amano ai Ma tête va très bien, et je ne suis pas cruelle pour deux sous. Qui a dit menteuse ?!? Alors comme ça t'as un p'tit doute ? Ben, pour tout te dire, moi aussi …. Lol Heureusement que tu te rattrapes sur la fin ! J La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que je crois que je préfère un beau pirate à Robin des Bois. Mais chuuuuut ! Je t'ai rien dit ! lol

Virg05 Comme je l'ai déjà signalé, je n'ai aucun intérêt à tuer mes lecteurs. Donc, non, je ne veux pas vous tuer. Et puis, tu sais e qu'on dit « Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. » Donc, en résumé, vous devriez plutôt me remercier, lol. Pour finir, je suis bien contente que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment me lyncher, je dois dire que j'appréhendais quand même un peu …

TaNnNnNnYa Encore une qui veut me tuer ! Non, mais c'est une épidémie ou quoi ?!? J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop insupportable, en tout cas, la suite, la voici la voil ! alors, plus de menaces de mort, ok ?

Sarah Comment j'ai os ? Ben … C'est assez simple en fait. J'ai juste eu à appuyer sur publier ! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop, et que vous ne formerez pas un club des mécontents, parce que sinon j'ai peur de finir très très mal ! lol A bientôt pour la suite !

Faustine30 Une petite idée sur l'identité du bel inconnu ? Chic chic, dis vite ! lol Parce que j'en sais pas plus moi-même, alors ça pourrait peut-être me donner des idées … lol Et pour la dernière fois, non, JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE !!!!!! N'oublie pas de lire la suite pour autant. Bye

SoccerM. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? JE NE SUIS PAS SADIQUE !!!!!!! C'est juste, comment dire ça … le sens du suspens ! lol En tout cas, si ça te plait, c'est le principal (l'histoire, pas le fait que je sois soit disant sadique !) Bye

Aikopotter Ben vi, c'est l'idée ! Si c'est Ron ? Ben, t'as qu'à lire et tu verras, lol ! Merci pour tous tes gentils compliments, au moins toi tu dis pas que je suis sadique ! N'oublie pas de lire la suite et de me dire ce que tu en penses… A bientôt !!!

Honeymily Oh non, encore une ! C'est vraiment une maladie, vous vous êtes passé le mot, ou quoi ? Et, non, je ne suis pas non plus suicidaire. Pourquoi ?!? lol Tu vois, j'ai pas oublié la suite, mais toi, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses ! Bye

Missannie Mais si, j'ai le droit. Et tu vas savoir qui c'est, suffit de lire la suite ! Franchement, Lavande, c'est pas le top du top, alors il peut bien avoir envie d'aller voir ailleurs, non ? Ben, j'peux te garantir que c'est Hermione. La question, ce serait plutôt, est-ce Ron, tu crois pas ? lol Bon, j'arrête, et je te laisse lire. A bientôt !

Mimille Mais non, c'est pas salaud ! C'est une critique encore inédite, mais je crois que ça reviens à peu près au même que les autres, donc, non, je ne fais pas ça pour vous embêter … enfin, si, peut-être un peu, mais je trouve ça tellement drôle !!! Pas toi ? lol Et pour répondre à ta question, disons que Drago est bien intervenu à un moment, mais le tout est de savoir … quand (petit clin d'œil à un film que j'adore, mais que personne ne va comprendre. Pas grave …) Pense à lire la suite, et à me tenir au courant de tes réactions, quelles qu'elles soient … J

Colonel S.S Parker Mais si j'ai le droit, non c'est pas dégueulasse … Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis bien contente de te faire rêver ! Pour la fic, ça peut être sympa et j'adorerais, mais uniquement si tu as des idées, parce que moi en ce moment … A bientôt !!!

Titaniafairy Bonjour, fantôme de titaniafairy ! C'est comment le royaume de l'au-del ? T'as rencontré mon Siriusounet d'amour ? Dans ce cas, ça vaut définitivement le coup de mourir, et tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! lol J'espère qu'en tant que fantôme, tu peux toujours lire, parce que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton avis sur la suite ! Bye

Bee orchid Et si, tu vois, mon deuxième prénom, c'est Speedy Gonzales !!! Et pour la millième fois, ma fin, elle est très bien, et non, je ne veux pas vous faire mourir. Pas dans mon intérêt ! lol. Quant à tes déductions, je dirais simplement … qu'il est possible qu'elles ne soient pas entièrement fausses. Au fait, quelle révolution ?!? Bye

Selphie451 Est-ce que c'est Ron ? Ben, tu verras ! Bye

Allima Comment ça assassinat collectif ? Assassinat de qui, si c'est pas indiscret ? Je tiens juste à rappeler au cas où que si on assassine l'auteur, on n'a pas la suite ! Et toc !!! Merci pour le super mega géant trop bien compliment (lol), et pis, pour le masque, ben, lis la suite !!! lol

Vengeresse Faut pas crier comme ça !!! lol Pour les yeux, ben vi, les sorciers sont pas tous plus cons que les moldus … lol Au pire, ils peuvent mettre des lentilles ! A bientôt pour la suite !!!

Mel7 Mais si c'est une fin. En tout cas, c'est la mienne … lol Mais t'inquiète pas, voilà déjà la suite !!!

Margot J'en ai marre qu'on me dise que je suis méchante ! Si vous continuez, je boude ! Et toc ! Et quand je boude, j'écris pu. Na ! Quant à savoir si c'est Ron, ben, tu vas le savoir très vite !!!

Elea013 SIIIII Je suis pas encore en prison, donc ça doit pas être trop illégal ! Et voilà la suite !!! On dit merci qui ? A bientôt !

MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible que son beau pirate, le garçon dont elle était persuadée d'être amoureuse deux minutes auparavant, celui qui lui avait donné ce magnifique baiser, qui avait éveillé une telle passion en elle, que ce garçon soit ...  
  
Que ce garçon soit Ron.  
  
' Au moins, c'est pas Malefoy ! ' pensa-t-elle ironiquement. Mais Ron ... comment avait –elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Elle le connaissait si bien. Elle croyait le connaître par cœur, connaître jusqu'à son odeur, sa bouche. Elle avait cru pouvoir reconnaître ses baisers n'importe où, le savoir à l'instant même, s'il ne faisait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer ! Et là, il l'avait embrassée, il l'avait caressée, et elle n'avait pas compris. Elle n'avait pas su.  
  
Et Ron ... Ron, comment avait-il osé ? Soit il savait qui elle était, et il s'était bien moqué d'elle, sans doute pour se venger qu'elle l'ignore depuis quelques semaines, soit il ne savait pas, et il avait trompé Lavande pour les beaux yeux (et le reste !) d'une inconnue qui l'avait allumé. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était qu'un salaud !  
  
« - Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? attaqua-t-elle.  
  
- Hermione, c'était toi ?  
  
- Tu ne l'savais pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non. Comment j'aurais pu deviner que ma belle gitane, c'était ...  
  
- C'était moi, ta Miss-Je-Sais tout de meilleure amie, intello et moche, c'est ça ?  
  
- Mais non, 'Mione, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ...  
  
- Bien sûr que non, c'est jamais ce que tu voulais dire ! Mais si tu avais su que c'était moi, jamais tu ne m'aurais approchée. Tu aurais su que ce n'était qu'un déguisement, une apparence, qu'en dessous, ce n'était que moi ! Alors, tu es déçu ?  
  
- Non, 'Mione, je ...  
  
- Te fatigue pas Ron, je sais que tu es déçu ! Et, une dernière chose ... j'aime pas beaucoup Lavande, mais je trouve ce que tu as fait dégueulasse !  
  
- Lavande et moi, on a rompu.  
  
- Elle n'était plus assez belle pour toi ... pauvre chou !  
  
- ' Mione, écoute-moi, je ...  
  
- Tais-toi, Ron, tu en as assez fait. En tout cas, bravo, tu m'as vaccinée des mecs pour un bon bout de temps !  
  
- Hermione !  
  
- Et dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi ! Quelle pauvre cloche ! »  
  
Et, incapable de retenir ses larmes, elle partit en courant, traversa la salle de bal au galop, et se réfugia dans sa chambre, où elle s'enferma à double tour pour pouvoir pleurer tout son soûl, en se lamentant sur son sort de pauvre cloche amoureuse d'un salaud, macho et égoïste.  
  
Le lendemain, un dimanche, quand elle descendit dans la Salle Commune, les yeux battus et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, elle tomba sur Harry et Ginny, étroitement enlacés sur un des canapés, qui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.  
  
« - Et ben, pour vous au moins, la soirée a été positive ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à ouvrir les yeux ! Enfin, je parle surtout pour toi, Harry !  
  
- Et oui, comme tu vois, même les garçons les plus idiots finissent par comprendre, plaisanta Harry.  
  
- Et Merlin sait que Harry est idiot ! renchérit Ginny. Mais il a compris, dès que je lui ai mis les points sur les i !  
  
- Hey !  
  
- Bon, Harry, je crois qu'Hermione et moi, on a des choses à se dire, alors laisse-nous, tu veux !  
  
- Qu'une femme ordonne, et j'obéis, » répondit le Survivant.  
  
Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Ginny entraîna Hermione vers un canapé, la fit asseoir, et lui demanda :  
  
« - Alors, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Je ... rien.  
  
- Hermione, j'ai peut-être l'air idiote, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et je te connais, depuis l'temps. Alors n'essaie pas de me dire que tout va bien. Donc, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Rien.  
  
- On te laisse en tendre compagnie avec un beau et dangereux pirate, et on te retrouve traversant la Grande Salle en pleurant, alors ne viens pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Et pour la dernière fois, raconte-moi.  
  
- Tu veux que je te raconte ? TU VEUX QUE JE TE RACONTE !?! s'énerva Hermione. Alors, d'accord. Tu veux savoir ce que ton salaud de frère a fait ? Il s'est servi de moi, il s'est moqué de moi. Il a osé me prendre pour une de ses ... une de ses bimbos ! Et quand on a tombé les masques, quand il a vu que ce n'était que moi, alors là, il a été tellement déçu qu'il n'a rien trouvé à me dire ! Ca y est, tu es contente ?  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te gêne, qu'il t'aie prise pour une bimbo, ou qu'il aie arrêté quand il t'a reconnue ?  
  
- Non, mais tu me prends pour qui ?  
  
- D'accord, oublie ma question. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je n'étais pas là. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il t'aime. Et, devançant la protestation de son amie, elle répéta : Mon frère est amoureux de toi, Hermione. Je le sais.  
  
- Si c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me consoler, Ginny, laisse-moi te dire que c'est nul. Je sais que Ron ne m'aime pas. Alors arrête ce jeu stupide, ok ?  
  
- Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais jouer avec les sentiments de ma meilleure amie en lui mentant sur ceux de mon frère ?  
  
- Non, mais je suis certaine, que, même si tu crois me dire la vérité, tu te trompes. Ron ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimée. Il est incapable d'aimer une fille qui ne soit pas belle et stupide ! Alors tu vois, je n'ai aucune chance.  
  
- Mais tu aimerais en avoir une ?  
  
- J'ai pas dit ça.  
  
- Hermione ...  
  
- D'accord, s'énerva à nouveau Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que je suis amoureuse de ton frère ? Que j'en suis dingue ? Que je tuerais pour lui ? Qu'hier, j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que pourra avoir la fille dont il tombera amoureux, tout en sachant que ce ne sera pas moi, en sachant que ce qu'il m'a offert, hier, il ne me l'a pas offert à moi, Hermione, sa meilleure amie, mais à une fille qu'il croyait être très belle ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?  
  
- Hermione, je ... Et ça, tu lui as dit ?  
  
- Non, mais t'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?  
  
- ...  
  
- Ecoute, laisse-moi seule. Je ne veux plus en parler ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui ! Jamais.  
  
- D'accord. Excuse-moi. Je n'en parlerai plus. Promis. Tu viens, on va manger.  
  
- Je ne veux pas le rencontrer ...  
  
- Aucun risque, il s'est réfugié dans son dortoir, et il n'a aucune intention d'en sortir, d'après Harry.  
  
- Alors, c'est d'accord, allons manger. »  
  
Après le repas et son habituel brouhaha, où flottaient encore le reste des rancœurs ou des joies de la soirée de la veille, Hermione trouva refuge dans le jardin, seule. Sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, ses pas la menèrent presque directement jusqu'au petit banc de la veille, celui qui avait vu à la fois l'un de plus beaux moments de sa vie, et l'une de ses plus grandes douleurs.  
  
Une douleur qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à surmonter.  
  
Qu'elle ne pensait pas jamais réussir à surmonter.  
  
En l'espace d'un instant, elle avait goûté à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle savait enfin ce qui était le pire, entre rêver à quelque chose qu'on n'aura jamais, et goûter quelques secondes à ce qu'on désire ardemment, tout en sachant que ça ne se reproduira jamais.  
  
Indéniablement, la deuxième proposition.  
  
Elle ruminait sans cesse les mêmes pensées déprimantes, morbides, quand la voix de l'être qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre, retentit :  
  
« - Hermione !  
  
Je crois que vous allez encore dire que je suis horrible ... Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on se refait pas ... lol  



	8. Chapitre 8

Bon, voilà, un nouveau chapitre arrive ! Mais, que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle (ce que j'espère !) pour vous, ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de mon histoire. Alors, savourez-le, même si, je vous rassure, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, il y en aura d'autre, dont une qui est déjà écrite et une en cours.

Après ces quelques infos, la réponse à vos reviews, même si j'en ai vraiment marre de vous répéter que je NE suis PAS sadique !!!

Amano ai D'accord, alors je ne te répondrai que par un seul mot : zut ! Non, je ne suis pas méchante, c'est juste que je trouve ça plus drôle, les fins avec un peu de suspens. Pas toi ? lol Et pi, rassure toi, c'était l'avant-dernière fin, tu n'auras plus à souffrir très longtemps ! A

SNAPESEXSYMBOLE Même si je ne suis pas certaine de partager ton point de vue sur Rogue, je suis très contente de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui ne me trouve pas horrible ! lol Je te remercie énormément pour le réconfort que tu viens d'apporter à un pauvre auteur en détresse, ainsi que pour les compliments que tu me fais, et je te dis à bientôt pour la fin de cette histoire !

TaNnNnNnYa Qui a dit que Ron allait avouer ses sentiments à Hermione ? Qui a dit que Ron avait des sentiments pour Hermione … ? Non, je rigole … Enfin … Tu verras bien … Bye

Florelle Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette partie te plaira aussi et que tu n'oublieras pas de me le faire savoir … à bientôt !

Colonel S.S Parker C'est moins cruel ? Mince alors, je baisse ! lol Des menaces, quelles menaces ?!? En plus, je suis pas le genre à me laisser intimider par des menaces ! Non, quand on me menace, je résiste ! Na ! lol Est-ce que le premier, c'était Malefoy … est-ce que je vais te le dire … J'hésite … Bon, allez, d'accord, c'est mon jour de bonté … Oui, c'était bien le célèbre Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, sa réputation de séducteur irrésistible en a pris un coup, tu ne trouve pas ? -)

Mimille Et oui, c'était Ron. Et Robin des Bois était Malefoy. Quel sens de la déduction !!! lol Qui a dit qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble ? Pas moi, en tout cas … lol Mais bon, si tu veux le savoir, tu peux toujours lire la suite … Et me dire ce que tu en pense …

Titaniafairy Ouh là, attend, ça devient franchement compliqué ces histoires de fantôme d'un fantôme … J'commence sérieusement à m'y perdre ! lol Tu sais, les idées, des fois, ça vient, on sait même pas comment … Alors tu verras, tu vas bientôt avoir une idée géniale, je le sens, qui va te faire dépasser les 1000 reviews ! Quand ça t'arrivera, souviens-toi de moi ! lol Cette partie étant l'avant-dernière, je pense que tu auras la dernière avant de partir en vacances, donc tu es sauvée, pas de torture cette fois ! lol Mais par contre, si j'en met une autre, faudra pas la commencer, c'est tout … Bye, et n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de tuer le fantôme de ton fantôme !!!!

Faustine30 Ben vi, c'était Ron. Et rappelle-toi, tuer l'auteur n'est jamais une solution ! lol T'attendais une gifle ? Ben, sans dévoiler la suite, je te dirais simplement que l'histoire n'est pas encore totalement finie …. N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu penses de la suite. Ah oui, une dernière chose : JE NE SUIS PAS HORRIBLE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flora j'suis contente que tu aime, mais je te corrige tout de suite, ce n'est pas du sadisme … C'est de l'art !!! lol

Virg05 la reine du suspens ? Wouaouh ! Ca c'est du compliment ! Voilà la suite, et je te suis très reconnaissante de ne pas me traiter de sadique ! Quand à la manière de couper, comme ça au moins, t'es sûre que les lecteurs auront envie de lire le chapitre suivant ! Et c'est le but, donc tout va bien, du moins pour moi ! lol A bientôt pour la suite !

Margot Moi aussi ça me rend triste, mais t'inquiète, ça devrait plus durer très longtemps … mais chuuuuuuut ! lol Et t'as raison de te méfier, parce que quand je boude, ça peut durer longtemps, très longtemps … lol En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aimes, et je te dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! J

Chiyo Pourquoi pauvre Ron ?!? T'es du côté des mecs, toi ? Disons que les explications, c'est pas son truc, et pi, c'est moins drôle que les disputes … lol Quant à la suite, réjouis-toi, car, la voici, la voil ! T'as vu, ça rime, c'est génial !!! Ouh là, y'a d'la surchauffe dans le cerveau, faudrait peut-être que j'le laisse un peu au repos ! A bientôt pour la fin !

Alpo Encore une qui m'insulte !!! C'est dingue ça, dans quel monde on vit !!! lol Non je suis pas méchante, ni sadique d'ailleurs ! mais bon, si tu dis que tu as adoré, je te pardonne ! lol N'oublie pas de m'écrire après avoir lu ! Bye

Mel7 M'en fous que tu le penses, tant que tu le dis pas … lol C'est vrai que je suis gentille, j'avais oublié, vu que personne ne me le rappelle ! J Mais t'as raison, v'la la suite ! lol A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !!!

Missannie Ouah, tu bats le record de la plus longue review !!! NON, JE NE SUIS PAS HORRIBLE !!! Mais bon, au moins, si la tactique marche, c'est déjà ça ! lol T'as raison, Ron et Lavande c'était naze, mais j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire. Et pis, notre petit Ron, on l'aimerait pas autant s'il était capable de tromper sa p'tite amie avec une inconnue ! En tout cas, si ça aboutit pas dans le prochain chapitre, ça aboutira jamais, vu que le prochain est le dernier. Mais bon, qui vivra verra … A plus

Bee orchid A bas la révolution ! Y'a pas de syndicat des lecteurs, j'te signale ! Vous pouvez rien contre moi ! Niark niark niark (rire de méchant diabolique) Dommage que t'aime pas la fin, moi, c'est ce que je préfère dans mes chapitres … lol Mais rien ne t'empêche de tout lire, sauf la fin ! lol N'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur la suite ! A bientôt !

Sarah Si t'as trouvé ce chapitre-là court, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire de celui qui est en dessous ! de toute façon, je fais mon découpage pour que la fin soit haletante, donc ça peut arriver qu'un chapitre soit pas très long. Désolée ! mais bon, la suite, elle est là, donc t'es pas trop à plaindre, je crois, lol ! A bientôt pour la fin !

Allima Je n'aurais qu'un mot … GRRRRRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!! T'as raison, moi aussi j'adore les disputes ! lol

Amitiée Comment ça tu VEUX la suite ! T'oublierais pas un peu qui est-ce qui commande ici ? Hein ? Pas grave, j'te pardonne, la preuve, j'te mets même la suite ! lol Mais que je t'y reprenne plus !!!

Zialana Merci merci merci !!! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, et je dois dire que je suis pas certaine de mériter tous ces compliments, mais en tout cas, ça fait bien plaisir !!! Alors si t'en as d'autres, te gêne surtout pas ! lol A bientôt pour la fin !

M4r13 T'es en retard d'un chapitre, mais bon, j'te réponds quand même ! On reste à peine sur sa faim ? alors zut, il est raté mon chapitre, faut que je le reprenne ! lol

Evil kelpy Mais pourquoi tout le mon de me dit ça (la fille découragée), vous z'êtes zentils, ze vas le dire à ma môman ! Moi je préfère les disputes, mais chacun ses goûts ! Toute façon, sont bien obligés de se réconcilier à la fin, donc tout le monde est content ! lol

Lunenoire pas mal, tes pronostics ! Pour tes gardes du corps, ça dépend … Est-ce qu'ils sont jeunes, mignons et musclés ? Si c'est le cas, bien sûr que je les veux !!! Et, oui, ce sont deux têtes de mules, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! lol

Lou merci d'avoir lu ma fic même si c'est pas ton couple préféré au départ, je suis bien contente que ça t'aie plu, même juste un peu ! Bisous

En tout cas, je préviens tout le monde que si j'ai pas 1000 reviews pour ce chapitre, je mets pas le dernier. Et toc !

1000 c'est trop ? Bon, d'accord, disons 100.

Toujours pas ?

50 ?

20 ?

10 ?

1 ?

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si vous voulez pas me voir pleurer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Oh, le chantage à la con !!!!!

Enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis sur le chapitre qui a suivre, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à m'écrire, ne serait-ce que quelques mots, pour que je sache que vous avez lu et aimé (ou détesté) …. Merci d'avance !!!!

Julie

MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Elle ruminait sans cesse les mêmes pensées déprimantes, morbides, quand la voix de l'être qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde, du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre, retentit :  
  
« - Hermione !  
  
- Va-t-en !  
  
- Ah non, cette fois ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Hier j'étais trop surpris pour te répondre, mais ça marchera pas deux fois. On doit s'expliquer, et on va s'expliquer.  
  
- Pas la peine, Ron, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Sauf peut-être pourquoi tu es sorti de ta chambre, alors qu'Harry avait dit que tu t'étais enfermé pour ruminer ton dégoût de m'avoir embrassée ...  
  
- Il a dit ça ?  
  
- Disons que j'ai deviné la dernière partie.  
  
- Et ben, laisse-moi te dire que tes capacités en divination ne s'améliorent pas ...  
  
- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?  
  
- Désolé, je cherchais juste à détendre un peu l'atmosphère ...  
  
- Le meilleur moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, c'est que tu me foute la paix !  
  
- Toujours aussi aimable. Mais cette fois, tu vas m'écouter !  
  
- Tu peux m'obliger à écouter, mais pas à entendre !  
  
- Te fais pas plus conne que tu n'es !  
  
- T'étais si pressé que ça de venir m'insulter ?  
  
- Hermione ... Tu réussis toujours à me mettre tellement hors de moi que je dis des choses que je pense pas ...  
  
- Et c'est ma faute ?  
  
- Ben, tu pourrais te taire.  
  
- Charmant ...  
  
- Ecoute, Hermione, y'en a marre maintenant, alors je ne te poserai qu'une question, et tu seras gentille de me répondre.  
  
- Essaie toujours, mais dépêche-toi, ça commence à sentir drôlement mauvais par ici !  
  
L'effort nécessaire pour se maîtriser fit rougir Ron intégralement, mais il ne releva pas, et continua :  
  
- Hier, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu étais amoureuse de moi. C'est vrai ?  
  
- Je ...  
  
- Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il doucement.  
  
- Pourquoi ? T'as plus de sujets de plaisanterie en réserve, et tu veux refaire ton stock ?  
  
- Je veux juste que tu répondes.  
  
- Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !  
  
- Bon, t'as décidé de pas me faciliter la tâche, hein ? Alors tant pis pour toi. »  
  
Et d'un pas, il se rapprocha d'elle, la serra durement dans ses bras, et pressa sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
  
Au début, ce fut un baiser sauvage, ardent, comme s'il cherchait à la punir de ne pas lui répondre. Ses lèvres violentaient les siennes, aspiraient, mordaient, pinçaient à un rythme infernal. Après un moment de surprise, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'animèrent à leur tour, répondant doucement à la violence de son partenaire. Alors, leur baiser s'adoucit, tout en restant passionné. Désormais, c'était un échange, un dialogue sans paroles. Leurs langues se mêlaient, jouaient ensemble, s'abandonnant, puis se reculant, tour à tour timides et conquérantes, toujours plus fort, plus passionnément.  
  
Soudain, Hermione se recula, prit son élan, et assena une énorme gifle au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Sa joue rougit instantanément, et il y porta instinctivement la main, d'un air d'incompréhension totale. 


	9. Chapitre 9

Rebonjour tout le monde !

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. J'me sens tellement triste, snif … Enfin, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu, que vous me le ferez savoir une dernière fois, et surtout, j'espère vous retrouver pour les fics qui suivront. J'en ai une d'écrite, mais je ne pense pas la mettre en ligne avant août, ou même septembre, parce qu'avant, tout le monde part en vacances, y compris moi. Mais bon, je reste ouverte à toutes suggestions, si vous avez une meilleure idée …

Voilà, pour la dernière fois, la réponse aux reviews. Je précise avant pour tout le monde que oui, le dernier chapitre était court, et celui-là pas beaucoup plus long, mais c'est uniquement pour maintenir le suspens que tout le monde apprécie tant ! lol

Margot Je reviendrais pas sur la longueur, du chapitre, l'explication est juste au-dessus. Mais bon, je m'excuse quand même, c'est vrai que c'est frustrant quand c'est trop court, alors, pardon. Lol Pourquoi elle lui met une gifle ?!? Attends, il daigne pas lui porter la moindre attention pendant des années, et quand Monsieur se réveille, il faudrait qu'elle se laisse faire tranquillement !!! Et pi quoi encore ? En plus, j'aime bien les gifles, quand c'est pas moi qui les reçois … lol Et pour les fics qui suivront, je retiens ce que tu viens d'écrire, et t'as intérêt à reviewer quand elles seront en ligne !!! Bon, maintenant, encore merci pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire, et à bientôt j'espère !

Virginie1 ben non, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, mais elle se laisse pas faire, c'est tout ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-l ? Il faudrait qu'elle soit là, prête, dès que Monsieur se décide ?!? Et ben, non, elle, elle réagit, un peu violemment je te l'accorde, mais bon … lol Ce qu'elle attend, c'est qu'il lui demande sa permission avant de l'embrasser, c'est tout … En tout cas, je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait aimer ce couple, qui est mon préféré, même si j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse ne pas l'aimer … En tout cas, merci d'avoir lue cette histoire, n'oublie pas de me donner ton avis sur ce dernier chapitre ! Bye

Colonel S.S Parker Et voilà, aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Voilà le chapitre, bien avant le 4 juillet ! lol Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'ai toujours apprécié un peu de violence tant que ça reste raisonnable, et que la personne en question l'a mérité, comme Ron ici … lol Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là et d'avoir reviewé, n'oublie pas d'en faire autant pour le dernier chapitre, et à bientôt j'espère, pour les fics qui suivront …

Virg05 Merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je suis triste, mais bon, ça pouvait pas durer interminablement … T'inquiète, si ça t'intéresse, il y aura d'autres fics Hermione/Ron. Alors n'oublie surtout pas de lire celles-là aussi … En tout cas, merci d' avoir lu et aimé celle-là, et à très bientôt !

Jennifer Ben, la longueur, c'est pour le suspens, faut ce qu'il faut … quant au prochain, ben, je te laisse juger par toi-même … Mais j'ai bien peur que … Tu sais, pour la longueur, vaut mieux pas trop rallonger la sauce, sinon ça finit par devenir trop. Alors, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à bientôt pour une prochaine fic, et, tu as raison … Vive Ron et Hermione (ensemble, naturellement ! lol)

Evil kelpy Si elle le gifle, c'est qu'il l'avait mérité, ton Ronnychouchou (drôle de surnom, en passant lol), et pi, ça lui donne le temps de réfléchir, et pour nous, c'est de la dispute en plus (ce que je préfère …) Donc, c'est tout bénéf ! lol T'as raison, pour le sadisme, faute avouée à moitié pardonnée … lol Merci de m'avoir supportée jusque là, à bientôt pour une prochaine fic !!

Amano ai Mais elle est pas conne sa réaction ! Attends, il l'embrasse, il sait même pas si elle est d'accord, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça … Et puis, c'est tellement plus marrant pour nous ! lol Et t'as raison, je suis pas sadique ! lol Merci de m'avoir suivie pendant tous ces chapitres, j'espère te retrouver sur une de mes prochaines fics ! A bientôt !!!

M4r13 ben oui, elle croit qu'il se fout de sa gueule, elle trouve qu'il aurait pu demander la permission avant, elle veut le punir, un peu de tout ça … Ah oui, et aussi, l'auteur aime beaucoup les baffes et les disputes (pour mieux se réconcilier, lol) ! Voilà toute l'explication du mystère … Tu veux un bisou … Ben, je te donne un p'tit scoop, tu vas l'avoir … On dit merci qui ? En tout cas, moi je te remercie pour avoir supporté mon sadisme pendant tout ce temps, et j'espère que tu pourras le supporter encore pour une prochaine fic ! lol Et d'abord, je te fais remarquer que t'es en retard si je veux … Non, mais !

Missannie Ben ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est un don. J'en ai pas beaucoup, alors je mets à profit ceux que je possède … lol T'inquiète, de toute façon, ça finira bien, donc faudra bien qu'il y ait une déclaration à un moment ou à un autre … Et vu que c'est le dernier chapitre … Mais, chut, je t'ai rien dit ! Je suis bien contente que tu aies apprécié la gifle, moi j'adore les disputes d'amoureux qui savent pas encore qu'ils sont amoureux … Pas toi ? lol Et t'as raison, elle arrive pas à envisager qu'il puisse l'aimer, elle croit qu'il se moque d'elle ou quelque chose comme ça, d'où la gifle …. Et ou, je confirme, il y aura d'autre fics, et t'as intérêt à les lire et à reviewer, sinon, gare à toi ! lol A bientôt !

Bee orchid T'as pas intérêt, sinon, c'est moi qui forme un syndicat …Le syndicat des auteurs torturés et/ou insultés par des lecteurs hystériques ! Et toc ! T'as raison, la prochaine fois, j'écris une fic totalement sans intérêt, comme ça, pas de problèmes ! lol Mais bon, si tu tiens à me soudoyer, j'u vois pas d'inconvénient (pour moi, ce sera soit argent, soit beaux mecs, c'est toi qui choisis ! lol) C'est vrai, Ron est trop mignon, mais il exagère un peu, d'où la baffe, et puis, de toute façon, Hermione a toujours eu le sang chaud, c'est bien connu …J'suis sûre que c'est déjà fini, mais je suis sûre aussi qu'il y en aura d'autres, et que t'as intérêt de les lire et de me dire ce que tu en pense ! Bye ! A très bientôt !

Faustine30 Et vi, voilà la gifle ! M'enfin, pourquoi personne ne comprend ? De quel droit il l'embrasse ?!? Il lui demande pas son avis, ils sont en pleine dispute, et Môsieur se permet de l'embrasser. Elle le gifle, je vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant ! lol Et pi, bon, Hermione se venge peut-être un peu, aussi … En tout cas, merci d'être restée fidèle à cette histoire, j'espère que tu le seras autant si j'en publie une autre ! A très bientôt !

Chiyo Merci !!! lol Ben ouais, après tout, il l'a insultée, c'est normal qu'elle se défende. De toute façon, tout ce que Ron sait faire, s'est agresser Hermione … Et après, on s'étonne qu'elle le gifle … Merci d'être restée tout au long de ces chapitres, n'oublie pas de lire les prochaines fics que je publierai …A bientôt !

Mel7 Voilà la suite, même si je suis pas contre le harcèlement de reviews ! lol En tout cas, un gros merci pour m'avoir suivie jusque là, j'espère que tu continueras pour les fics qui seront publiées ultérieurement … A bientôt !

Elfica mais si, elle va très bien, c'est lui qui se sent plus ! Non mais oh, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à être du côté du mec dans cette affaire !!! Et la solidarité féminine alors ? Je suis pas certaine que ce chapitre soit tellement plus long que le précédent, mais de toute façon, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, alors si t'es pas contente, ben … Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, en tout cas, j'espère te retrouver sur mes futures fics ! a bientôt !

Zialana Mais non, il est pas court ! C'est juste ce qu'il faut ! Je suis bien contente de t'avoir surprise avec la gifle, c'était le but ! lol Alors, j'ai droit à combien d'applaudissements ? T'es pas mauvaise comme maître chanteur … Tu t'entraînes souvent ? J En tout cas, merci d'avoir d'avoir lu cette fic, j'espère que tu feras la même chose pour ses futures petites sœurs … A bientôt !

Titaniafairy Cool ! J'ai tué le fantôme d'un fantôme !!! Au fait, tu serais pas un peu vampire sur les bords, toi, pour te transformer en poussière quand on te tue ? lol Et t'as raison, j'en suis très fière ! Rends-toi compte ! Ma première victime par fics interposées, ça se fête ! lol C'est quoi une fin à tuer un haricot, si c'est pas indiscret ? Tu vois, tu l'as, ta suite avant le 3 juillet ! Alors, on dit merci qui ? En tout cas, moi je te remercie pour avoir lu ma fic et pour m'avoir laissé ces gentilles petites reviews. Si le fantôme du fantôme de ton fantôme est disponible dans quelques temps, je serai ravie qu'il lise ma prochaine fic, et qu'il me dise qu'il en pense. Passe-lui le mot, tu veux ? Pour l'instant, je te dis encore merci, et à très bientôt j'espère !

Mimille Ben, je fais ce que je veux, et Hermione fait pareil. Il l'avait bien cherché, non ? De toute façon, faut bien que ça finisse bien, donc … En tout cas, je te remercie pour avoir lu cette fic et pour m'avoir donné ton avis, j'espère que tu en feras autant pour la prochaine ! a bientôt !

Elea013 Zut, je vous ai pas eus ? Mince alors. Je sais, je sais, il est plus court, mais j'y peux rien, c'est pour le suspens ! Désolée ! (petit air tout triste sur mon visage ! lol) Mais bon, le voilà ton suivant. C'est le dernier d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je suis très contente que tu aies lu ma fic, merci pour tes reviews, et rendez-vous pour la suivante (avec des chapitres plus long, en tout cas, j'essaierai ! lol) PS : petite précision : je SUIS sympa ! lol PS2 : et cette fois, je vous ai eus ? lol

Sarah Comment ça, incompréhension totale ? Mais de quel droit il l'embrasse ? Il la traite de conne, il l'insulte, et elle devrait se laisser embrasser sans rien dire ?!? Ca va pas la tête ! Ron, il a qu'à savoir quand il peut prendre des initiatives, et quand il peut pas … Ah, ces mecs ! lol Bref, la suite, la voici, la voilà, merci beaucoup pour avoir suivi cette fic jusque là, et j'espère te retrouver pour la prochaine ! A bientôt !

SNAPESEXSYMBOLE Merci beaucoup ! Je sais, je sais, il est court. Et pour Hermione, ben oui, elle est impulsive, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! Avoue que tout le monde apprécie quand elle met une baffe à Malefoy … Alors pourquoi pas Ron ? lol Et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûr qu'elle va se calmer, c'est la fin, je vais pas les abandonner en pleine dispute … En tout cas, un grand merci pour avoir lu l'histoire jusque là et pour m'avoir fait part de ton avis, j'espère que tu en feras autant pour ses petites soeurs ! A bientôt !

Amitiée Y'a intérêt, parce que les enfants gâtés, c'est au coin et privés d'histoire ! lol je sais, je sais, trop court … je commence à être habituée à la remarque … lol J'sais pas si ce chapitre est big long, mais au moins, il est l ! lol en tout cas, merci d'être restée fidèle à la fic jusqu'au bout, j'espère que tu le seras aussi pour les suivantes ! A bientôt !

Hermione aime Ron Ben, un grand merci pour ta review, même si elle est franchement en retard, lol ! Mais bon, au moins, comme ça, tu n'attendras pas la suite, et tu ne pourras pas me traiter de sadique ! C'est déjà ça ! Merci de m'avoir écrit, et à bientôt j'espère pour une prochaine fic !

En tout cas (décidément, j'adore ce mot ! lol) encore un GRAND MERCI à toutes et à tous (y'a des tous ?) pour m'avoir suivie et soutenue comme vous l'avez fait, j'espère revenir le plus vite possible avec une nouvelle fic, et j'espère (y'a intérêt !) que vous serez au rendez-vous ! A très bientôt donc et gros bisous !

Julie

MERCI MERCI MERCI … MERCI

MINUIT MOINS DIX  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Soudain, Hermione se recula, prit son élan, et assena une énorme gifle au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Sa joue rougit instantanément, et il y porta instinctivement la main, d'un air d'incompréhension totale.  
  
« - Comment ... comment as-tu pu oser faire ... CA ?!? attaqua Hermione, furieuse.  
  
- Mais ... fut tout ce que le pauvre garçon, complètement perdu, pu articuler.  
  
- Mais ... quoi ? tu crois que parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, tu peux me prendre pour un self-service, et venir m'embrasser de temps en temps, quand t'es en manque, ou entre deux copines ?  
  
- Tu comprends vraiment rien, 'Mione, hein ?  
  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
  
- Que je t'aime, idiote !  
  
Pour une fois, elle ne releva pas l'insulte, mais prit le temps de digérer ce que venait de dire son ami.  
  
- Tu ... tu m'aimes ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Mais c'est faux. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes les belles filles, et je rentre pas dans la bonne catégorie !  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?  
  
- Mais enfin, regarde-moi trois secondes, c'est tout !  
  
- C'est ce que je fais, et, crois-moi ... tu es belle !  
  
- C'est faux. Peut-être que tu m'as trouvé belle en bohémienne, mais c'était pas moi, c'était du maquillage, de la coiffure, et un costume. Moi, je ne suis pas belle.  
  
- Hermione, écoute-moi. Ca fait plus de trois ans que je te regarde, alors, crois-moi, tu es belle. Tu es la plus belle fille que je connaisse.  
  
- Ah oui ? Plus belle que toutes celles sur qui tu as fantasmé, plus belle que toutes celles dont tu nous as rabattu les oreilles pendant toutes ces années, plus belle que Lavande ?  
  
- Bien, bien plus belle !  
  
- Alors pourquoi ?  
  
- Pour te rendre jalouse, bien sûr. Mais tu n'as rien vu, bien entendu !  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Mais j'en ai tellement souffert tout ce temps !   
  
- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
  
- Je n'allais pas me rendre ridicule, et te forcer à avoir pitié de moi. Merci bien !  
  
- Tu aurais du, on aurait gagné des années. Mais c'est pas grave, on va se rattraper !  
  
- Je ... tu ne plaisante pas, hein, parce que c'est pas drôle ...  
  
- Non, Hermione, j'ai jamais été plus sérieux. En quelle langue il faut que j'te le dise ? JE T'AIME !!! Toi, Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais- Tout, j'ai l'impression de t'aimer depuis toujours !  
  
- Mais pourquoi Lavande ?  
  
- J'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que tu ne m'aimerais jamais, alors j'ai décidé que ça suffisait, et qu'il fallait que j'aille de l'avant !  
  
- Oh. Alors, tu m'aimes vraiment ?  
  
- Oui, bécasse ! Mais je te signale que tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !  
  
- Quelle question ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi ?  
  
- Oh, cette question-là ? demanda-t-elle, soudain enjôleuse. Et bien, je suppose qu'on peut dire que ... oui, je suis folle de toi. Je t'aime, Ron Weasley, malgré tes nombreux défauts !  
  
- Hermione !!!  
  
- Ben, va bien falloir que tu t'y fasse, parce que je crois pas qu'on pourra s'empêcher de se disputer pour tout et n'importe quoi, alors ...  
  
- Oh, je vois. Et bien, d'accord, j'adore me disputer avec toi. »  
  
Il se pencha, et captura ses lèvres pour lui donner leur premier baiser de couple officiel. Ce fut doux, tendre, un vrai baiser d'amoureux. Elle s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras, heureuse à hurler de retrouver les délicieuses sensations qu'elle avait déjà ressenties, cette certitude qu'elle voulait vivre avec l'homme qui la tenait possessivement dans ses bras, pour le reste de sa vie. Le monde extérieur s'effaçait, tournait autour d'eux. Elle ne voyait que lui, elle ne voyait que le garçon roux, que l'homme qui était devant elle, avec son sale caractère et ses tâches de rousseur. Comme elle l'aimait. Et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il la trouvait belle, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes, elle en était persuadée.  
  
Soudain, il releva la tête, mettant fin à leur baiser, et dit malicieusement :  
  
« - En plus, si toutes les réconciliations sont aussi agréables, je vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus !  
  
- Idiot !  
  
- Je t'aime !  
  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
  
- Au fait, au début du Bal, tu étais avec un autre mec, non ? Tu sais qui c'était ? Vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
  
- Ben , je suis à peu près sûre que c'était Malefoy. Et pour répondre à ta question, on n'a pas vraiment parlé ... dit-elle, puis, ménageant l'effet de surprise, elle ajouta : il m'a embrassée.  
  
- QUOI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hurla un Ron devenu tout rouge.  
  
- Calme-toi mon chéri ! dit-elle d'un air plus que malicieux.  
  
- Et ben, ça commence bien, conclut le jeune homme, présageant ainsi de leur future relation, et de la passion qui régirait leurs rapports pour le restant de leurs jours.  
  
FIN 


End file.
